Beyond the county of Panem
by Dina899
Summary: Takes place before epilogue of hunger games. Everything is going well with Katness and peeta. Intill Effie asks them to go on a mission looking for new land when they meet the Cullen's. some chapters are just about hunger games and some just about twilight. Also for all the inuyasha fans out there, I have included some of the characters. Inuyasha & twilight & hungers games forever
1. Chapter 1

_HGE chapter 1_

Peetas lips go crashing unto mine passionately, and I felt just like I did on the beach in the Quarter Quell; hungry for more kisses, being closer to peeta. That's why I kiss him back, I push myself closer to him, until theres no distance between us, and i wrap my arms over his neck. His arms go around my waist.

" I love you" whispers peeta in between kisses.

"I love you" I say without hesitating.

That night for the first time in a long time, I had no nightmares .

**Next Morning **

When I awake I'm hoping to find peeta next to me, but as I turn, I find the worlds most ugliest cat, he has a mashed in nose, he's missing half a ear and a missing blue eye. Buttercup for whom my little sister prim cryed begging me to keep him, we always hated each other, but we both loved prim and protected her. But ever since she died we understand each other, we're now friends.

Prim. God I miss her, she was killed with a group of district 13 kids, all coming down to help the injured. A hovercarft send down bombs, that killed her. My own best friend Gale Hawthorne designed the bombs. Gale moved to district 2 after the war, only a few hundred people returned to district 12.

I can never truly forgive Gale for what he did, but I still miss him. I haven't seen or talked to him since I returned to district 12. He's talked to Hazel, a while ago, and she told me he's doing good, he started a weaponry shop, where he sells bow and arrows, knives, tridents, Exc. Hazel now lives in my old house in the victors village, I moved all my things to Peetas house. I can't stand being there alone, not with prim and my mother gone. And peeta didn't mind. He understands since his whole family died, and he can't even look at his old bakery without crying, and remembering his family.

My mother moved to district 4 to help build a hospital, now it's all built. And she is a head nurse there. The only family I have here is Peeta, and Haymich.

"Peeta?" I whisper getting out of bed. But there was no answer.

"Peeta?" Still nothing.

I get out of bed, and start to go down stairs when I smell something delicious. It smells like fresh bread, and lamb soup.

"Peeta? Is that you?" I ask going down the stairs.

"Yes it's me, but wait, don't take another step. Wait right there." Peeta calles out.

"Ok... What's going on" I ask, but still stop.

"Surprise" peeta says with a laugh.

He knows I hate surprises, always have. I been surprised before and It never turned out good. Like when my dad died, that was a bad surprise. And then my mom went into depression, another bad surprise. I was forced to take the role of head of the family.

"I hate surprises" I say with a grunt.

"You will like this one" he says with a chuckle.

I can't help, but smile. Peeta is my rock, he's all I have now. He's what keeps me from going crazy.

I hear foot steeps, and the next thing I see is Peeta run up the stairs, with a grin, from shoulder, to shoulder.

"Hey sleepy head" Peeta says taking my hand.

I don't know why but I start to blush. He starts pulling me down the stairs, when we reach the end he stops.

"Close your eyes" he says.

"What?" I say. What is he doing?

"Just do it" he says sounding impatient.

I listen, and he comes behind me and puts his hands on my eyes. Seriously what is he hiding, I think to my self. We start walking down the hall.

"Open you're eyes" he orders. And I do as he says.

"Ta-da" he say with a huge smile.

We are in the dining room. And on the table there is a feast. Lamb stew with dry palms -my favourite-, fresh bread, milk, cheese, butter, eggs, and bacon. There are flowers and candles all around the room. It smells amazing, and looks like a piece of art.

"Wow, peeta this is Awesome" I say Turing around and hugging him.

" you really think so?" He asks.

" yea I do" I say giving him a kiss.

"Good, cause that's only part 1 of my surprise" he smiles.

Part 1? There's more? What can be more surprising then this? Now I'm very curious .

"There's more?" I ask

"Yup, there's one more HUGE surprise" Peeta laughs.

Peeta walks over to the table, and pulls out a chair, and smiles.

"Thank you" I say with a sigh, walking to sit on the chair.

" My pleaser" he says with a grin.

***Later***

After we ate, and cleared the table, he leads me to the couch. He's siting there with a huge grin, but not saying anything, I go sit across from him and say:

"Peeta...what's going on... You know I hate surprises...Tell me"

"Not yet" peeta smiles.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask impatiently.

"For you to be quiet for one second, so I can tell you what to do... First go change" He demands.

"Fine!" I say stomping up the stairs

"I love ya" calls Peeta

"If you loved me, you would tell me what it is your hiding." I slam the door to our bedroom without waiting for a answer.

***Peeta's POV***

I see the most beautiful girl walk down the stairs, 'I love this girl' I kept thinking, and I now know she feels the same. She looks impatient, I hate keeping things from her. But I was told to... Keep it a surprise.

"Are you ready?" I ask. I was ready, just waiting for Katness.

"Yea, can you tell me where we're going NOW?" She asked.

"Fine. Were going on a walk." I smile.

She just stares at me, with a frustrated expression.

"That's the big surprise?!" She yells.

"No... But the 'surprise' recurs the walk" I walk over and hold her shoulders, then lean in for a kiss.

"Fine" she says kissing me back.

"Are we going to the forest? Should I bring my bow?" She asked.

"Not telling where were going, but no need for a bow" I say with a grin.

I take her hand, and side by side we exit our house.

We're outside of our newly built Justice Building, when we finally stop. We see a train dash by, heading toward District 11. That means everyone coming to district 12 is here. When President Paylor became governed, she allowed citizens to travel from district to district, if they had something called a passport. If u went to the justice building in your district you could get one, if you are of value. So me, Katness, and Haymich got one easily. But for some other citizens very difficultly or not at all. But in the capital anyone can have a passport and can travel to any district, but must return back within the time given to the citizen. If you wanted to live in a another district you would have to go to the capital and get papers done, which could take a solid year. With travel and the time needed to get your request improved.

"Peeta, why the hell are we here" I hear from a voice behind me. I turn to see Haymich, wearing the suit I had hazel lay out for him. Our visitor will be here at any moment.

"Surprise." I say.

"Peeta, we've waited long enough" katness says sounding Impatient.

"Ok, we have a..." I got cut of when I see Effie running toward us, yelling our names.

Every time I see Effie, over a period of time, she is wearing a new wig. This time she is wearing a light purple wig, and her outfit the same colour. It looks like it could be 40 degrees, just in her dress, and its mid summer. Her heals are 10 inches tall, and I'm surprised she can run in those.

Katness' has a huge grin on, and looks very happy. Haymich on the other hand, looks shocked. He gives me a dirty look, and you can see the anger in his eyes.

I know Haymich and Effie are not to fond of each other. Effie sort of annoys Haymich. But he never reacted this way when he saw her. There must be something wrong. Why is he acting so different?

Katness starts running toward her, and I'm following. But Haymich stays where he is and does not move.

"Effie, it's so good to see you. " katness says. Taking half of her bags away from her, when I reach them I take the other half.

Effie has 6 bags in total. On the phone, she told me she can only say for 2 weeks.

"Thanks, it's so good to see you to, I've missed you. And so has the capital. They want to know how there star-crossed lovers, are doing since the wars over." Effie says, trying to catch her breath. She gives both of us a hug. And gives a wave to Haymich but he just turns away.

"He's still upset" Effie sighs. She knows what Haymich is upset about? How would she know. He's Haymich no telling what goes on in his all most always drunk brain.

"You know why he's so pissed?" I ask her, as we start walking toward Haymich.

"Yea, he's angry with me." She says with a frown.

" why?" Katness says, glaring at Haymich.

"We will talk about it later, I promise." Effie says, not taking her eyes off Haymich.

Haymich starts walking away, to the opposite direction of us, and the victors village.

"Oh Peeta , wanted me to ask how your doing, and for you to give him a call." Effie says, looking in the direction Haymich went.

is the doctor that helped hijack me back to normal, after the capital capered me.

"Thanks Effie I'll be sure to call him." I say looking over at katness. She once told me How much she loved Dr. Armstrong. For helping hijack me back to normal. She says She Owes him, for saving me.

"Will you be staying with us?" Katness asked Effie.

"No, I've rented a room" says Effie.

"You know that's not Necessary , we have more then enough rooms." Katness says.

"She rented a room with hazel, she did not want to bother us. I told her it was no bother, but she still said no. We agreed on a room with hazel, so she knows she's helping in a way" I say, still wondering what's going on with Haymich.

"oh, you would be no bother, but thank you for Considering livening with hazel, it will be a big help for them." Katness says with a short smile.

***Later***

When we reach the victors village, Effie goes straight to hazels, and me and katness go to our house. Effie said she will meet us when she's done unpacking.

Me and katness are in the living room, and sit on the couch before we talk.

"What do you think is going on between Haymich and Effie?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but it looks serious. What DID Effie do to Haymich? Besides annoy him." Katness says, shaking her head.

"I should go see if Haymich is back." Katness says standing up.

"Ok, I'm gonna make tea, put out some sweets and start diner." I say.

Katness walks over and gives me a hug.

***Later***

Me, katness, and Effie are siting at the diner table after catching up, presents, and letting Effie tell us how much she's happy to see us together. Katness never Found Haymich, he's probably passed out somewhere. Effie still never told us, what's going on with Haymich.

"Effie... Can you tell us what's going on with Haymich?" I ask.

"After the rebellion, do you remember the meeting you had...about another hunger game, but for the capital?" asks Effie, keeping her head down.

"Yea... But what does that have to do with Haymich?" Katness asks.

"Katness do you Remember when you returned to district 12, and Haymich and peeta came a couple of weeks later." Effie says, still keeping her head down.

Katness just nodes her head.

"Well... While peeta was at a section with , Haymich ran into president Paylor... And we'll... Apparently they found a possibility of land that's not yet seen. And they think that there might be people living there."Effie said finally looking up.

"OH my GOD" me and katness said at the same time.

" Effie are you serious, why do they think that" katness asked.

"More importantly what does that have to do with the fact that Haymich is angry at you."

"They wanted to send over the perverse victors, since they know that they are strong, and know how to survive in the wild." Effie continues.

"You told me you were here to visit, is this the reason why your here. It's been about a year since we moved back. Why do you tell us now?" I ask feeling confused.

"Is been a year because they wanted to make sure, they did not know for sure if there was life there. They are still not sure. They also wanted to know is it safe, is it worth the risk." Effie adds.

"What do you have to do with all this." Katness asked

"We'll... Haymich strongly believes that there is no life there. He did not want you to know. He did not want you to get involved. I on the other hand think you should have a say in the matter. You've both come a long way, you both are responsible for yourselves and each other. We had a huge argument the night before you and Haymich returned to district 12. I told him as soon as I had details on what's going on and if you can go, I would come here." Effie says with a sigh.

Me and katness are speechless. We're both staring at each other, trying to read the others expression.

"So... What's the news.. On the trip I mean... Do they want us to go, is it safe. But... Why does Haymich care what we do." I ask.

"Peeta, it's complicated... He cares about you, both or you. You 3 are like a family now. You've got each other to love. Haymich has no one. He needs you, if something happend to either one of you, he would feel guilty, in fact he would go insane. More then he is now. It's your life he won't stop you, but don't give him a hard time if he try's to over protect you." Effie adds

"We won't Effie, we both know he means well." Katness said.

"But.. That does not mean we won't go. I still think its our choice." I add.

We all just sit there in silence.

"So... What the news on the trip, when do they want us to go, for how long?" Katness asked.

"They decided... It's worth the risk, and they are only excepting victors to go. If you would like to go... You must be in the capital in 2 weeks. When I leave, you both can either come with me or stay. I'm not sure for how long you will be gone. If you decide to come, there will be heavy training. I've bean informed that while you train you will be staying in the same place where you trained for the games and, in the same penthouse." She says smiling for the first time.

I think Effie WANTS me and Katness to go. Witch is strange since she has been very protective of us. When me and katness were going down to train for the arena, Effie would take us down and bring us back up. She is always keeping us on track. Why would she really want us to do this. I understand she thinks its our choice, but It sounds like she is trying to get us to WANT to go. Witch brings me to thought, is this really what's up with Haymich, he does not want to lose us. It's not like him, he's always up for a adventure. With a look at katness I can tell we're thinking the same thing.

"Do you think we should go Effie" katness asks.

"We'll it's your choice, but everyone loves a good adventure. If I were you I would be thrilled to even get a chance at something this big." She replies.

So she does want us to go. But WHY? What on earth does she have to gain? I thought she would be sad to see us go.

"Effie do you WANT us to go?" I ask

She looks me straight in the eye and says "yes".

"But...WHY?" I ask.

"I'm so sorry... I don't think you knew this... But I used To be married. We were in love me and my Shapter...you see Shapter was a scientist, and he was part of a group that a couple of years ago went out to look for other land, but... They never made it back. All the communication's went out. But they might still be alive! We have NO proof that the plane fell!"

Me and katness stay speechless for what seems like a couple of minutes. Then we both look up at each other and I saw katness nod. So the choice was made.

"Ok, Effie we will go."katness said


	2. Twilight view

twilight chapter 2

****NOTE: Koga and Ginta boys - fans of inuyasha will get this as a joke ****

***Bella's POV***

Its been 76 years since we left Panem, with no idea what happened to it after the rebellion. Carlisle was thinking we should go there to see. after our home in district 13 was destroyed, we moved to what used to be Iceland. but now is unknown land to all of Panem. There are no humans left here. But many vampire and werewolf colonies spread out around the island. This is difficult for the vampires that drink blood, but for us 'vegetarian' is no problem. But when ever we need more supplies we make a trip to Norway, where there is still an economy.

"I'm going hunting with jacob " Nessie says running through the room.

"Ok... Be back soon" I say.

I'm sitting on the couch of my little cozy home, reading. While Edward is siting by the piano playing the lullaby he once write for me while I was still human. Edward looks up and smiles then goes back to playing.

"Love you bye" she says running out of the house.

Lately I've been a bit worried about Nessie and Jacob. They've been getting pretty serious. Jacob now lives with Leah, Koga, and Ginta. Koga and Ginta are new wolves that joined Jacob pack. It's a tragic to say but the rest of Jacobs and Sams packs died. Both Jacob and Leah decided to stay half humans forever. But if they chose otherwise they still can. Leah imprinted on Ginta, and he loves her back so now there married.

Edward zips of the piano seat and slides beside me on the couch. He starts kissing me.

"I was hoping Nessie would leave soon" Edward laughs.

I start to frown, I'm glad my Nessie has Jacob. He won't judge her for being different, or ever leave her. But she's still my baby girl, I don't want harm to come her way.

After a while Edward stops and pulls away looking at me in the eye. He has a hurt expression on his face.

" I'm sorry I was just thinking about renesmee and Jacob... I mean they are getting pretty serious" I say to him.

"Bella, Jacob and renesmee will be together forever. Jacob is a good man, he won't hurt her. He loves her as much as we do. I for one think its time for them to start there lives together. To tell you the truth I was speaking to Carlisle about this the other day... And he thinks that even though renesmee is only half human... She CAN have baby's. But we can't be sure until Carlise runs some tests. " Edward said.

"You talked to Carlise about this Without me! Why didn't you tell me!" I scream.

" Bella honey, I knew you would be upset with both answers. If she could or could not have kids. But don't worry I did not tell Nessie or Jacob. So they don't... Experiment." Edward laughs.

I can't help but to laugh to.

"Besides with me around Jacob can't even think about experimenting with Nessie. If he does then I promise that you can have the first punch to him." Edward adds.

I laugh and push Edward to the floor and jump on top of him. I start to kiss him, feeling better.

*** Jacobs POV ***

"Nessie!" I scream with joy, when I see her running towards me. I was standing outside my house that I share with Leah, Koga and Ginta.

We planed to go hunting, but instead I planed out a surprise picnic.

"Hey Jacob". Nessie says running over and giving me a hug, I lift her up and start to spin, giving her a short but meaningful kiss.

"What's that smell " Nessie asked.

I should have known that its near impossible to keep a secrete from a vampire. I've tried and failed each and every time.

"Well we're going on a picnic." I say joyfully.

A little while bad, Carlise told rennesme that she should try and have as much human food as hunting. He said something about a blood test.

"Oh... Ok." She said not to happy. Rennesme proffers hunting over human food. Even though she can have both. But she really seems to like her grandmothers (Esme) cooking. So I asked if Esme could cook us food and she was happy to.

I grab Nessie's hand as we walk to my black motorcycle. I get on, while Nessie does the same. I give her the picnic basket and start the engine.

"Hold on tight" I say

"This good" Nessie says while kissing me slowly on the cheek.

" I was hoping tighter, but lets hide those thoughts away from your dad, I would prefer if my body was in one piece rather then many." I say driving off toward the coast of the island.

***20 minutes later***

***Nessie's POV***


End file.
